


【翻译】玩火 playing with fire

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 安在过去的29年来都没有怎么想过亲吻这件事，但现在，这是她唯一能想到的事情。（基于2~3集，安视角。）





	【翻译】玩火 playing with fire

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [playing with fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783952) by [thinksideways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinksideways/pseuds/thinksideways). 



授权：

 

 

“你吻过别人吗？”李斯特小姐—— **安妮** ，她说过叫她 **安妮** ——问道，安可以感受到另一个女人沉沉的凝视。那沉重感碾过她的胸膛，一种感觉——一种混合着温暖和沉重的奇怪感觉——在她胃部下方蔓延开来。

 

一开始，她说不出话来，当她终于能开口说话时，她的嗓音柔软。

 

“没有，”她说，不得不避开那敏锐的注视，尽管她仍能感受到那股重量。

 

（在这股凝视下，她非常坐立不安，当她改变姿势时，她的大腿和另一个人的紧密相贴，那股感觉在她的胃里突然翻腾起来，像是火柴头碰着了火绒。）

 

安妮再次开口了，静静地——“也许就是有你也不会告诉我”——安转回头对着她，大起胆来。

 

“你有吗？”她问，她不知道她想听到什么样的回答，也不知道这些问题的答案是什么，但她知道她不想让这一刻从她的掌握中溜走。

 

“我问的你，”安妮回答， **哦** ，安又紧张了起来，尴尬地笑着，几乎无法直视她。

 

“老天啊，我们怎么聊到这了？”

 

“好吧，你难道就从没有想过吗？”

 

这是个有趣的问题。有些男人曾经尝试过（尽管最近没有），但是她从来不后悔拒绝他们，别过脸错开。他们笨手笨脚的，她只是感到无聊和一种模糊的厌恶感。

 

（不过，曾经有个女佣，她以最聪明的方式给安做了头发——她自然从来没有和她做过这样的事，但是安发现那个女人的手指穿过她的头发，扫过她的脖子的时候，感觉自己温暖了起来，这是一种纠结又奇怪的感觉，她并没有把这种感觉称为欲望。）

 

再一次的，她花了太长的时间才回答，话语像河里的小鱼一样从她嘴里蹦出来，她的嘴唇无声地动了一下，然后她结结巴巴地找到了一个似乎合适的答案。

 

“只是想过会是什么感觉，”她说，再次看向安妮。她的眼里充满了疑问，也许是半信半疑——安的回答错了吗？——然后安妮轻轻吸气，低声回答。

 

“谁？”

 

安没有回答这个问题，而是把问题转向了另一个方向。

 

“你呢？”

 

“想过吗？”安妮的嗓音柔和，尖锐的音色让安怦然心动，“想过。”

 

“那，是谁？什么时候？”

 

“每次我来这里的时候。”

 

这不是安所期待的回答（不是吗？她又开始思考了），她再次结巴起来，非常清楚他们的亲近程度，安妮的眼睛为什么没有离开她，以及她嗓音的低沉。

 

“什么意思？”

 

安妮变换坐姿，她现在离得更近了，就像那些试图亲吻她的男人一样，但是安认为，在这种情况下，她不会转身拒绝。安妮的手举起来，抚摸着她的脸颊，拇指掠过她的嘴唇，安被一种强烈的冲动所淹没，想要握住那只手，亲吻它。

 

“你肯定知道我什么意思，”安妮说，手指向下滑动，在收回前描摹着她的下颌线条，“我觉得你对我也是同样的感觉。”

 

“什么？”安回应，她的声音噎住了，想要用拇指轻轻划过嘴唇，嗓音微弱。

 

（一个谎言——她在他们面前被激怒了。 这种触摸只会加强它。)）

 

“我觉得你有点爱上我了，”安妮吐息。

 

“我——”她没有回答，当然，没有什么她可以恰当地说的（在这种情况下，她几乎什么也说不出来)）。

 

 

“你还好吗？是我过界了吗？”

 

 

“不是。”

 

“我冒犯你了。”

 

“没有。”

 

“我让你难堪了。”

 

现在安妮摩挲着额头，不再看着她了。安发现她非常希望她的目光能够转回来，但是她几乎没法说话。

 

“不是，不，没有。”

 

“我有。你想要我离开吗？”

 

“不想。”

 

“那好吧……是我会错意了吗？”

 

她该怎么解释呢？怎么解释一看到她，她的胃部就颤抖起来，如何解释她的指尖在她的脸上游走，不仅让她感到温暖，而且还 **燃烧** 起来？

 

“不，我——我确实——对你有种非常温暖柔软的感觉。我不知道，我，这是……哦，老天啊。”

 

她从来没有像现在这样埋怨自己缺乏口才，这些话在她的喉咙里塞得满满的失去方向，没法说出来告诉她。

 

“我明天会再来。我从现在到那时，我无比痛心，一想到我越界了，或者我吓坏了你，或者让你鄙视我。”

 

“我永远不会鄙视你的，安妮，请千万不要这么想，一刻都不要这么想，”她说，现在她的嗓音坚强了起来，因为尽管她无法准确表达自己的感受，但她知道蔑视不在其中。

 

那一刻过去了，然后，或者她是这么想的， 一团糟的道歉，但是安妮握住她的手，再次看了她一眼。

 

“你不用害怕，”她说，然后她离开了，安留在窗口边，胃部和心脏抽痛着。

 

***

 

 

她的梦是断断续续的，那天晚上，她梦到了安妮，她的亲近和她的双手，醒来时，被单缠在她身上，疼痛在双腿之间。

 

***

 

 

她在旅途前再一次见到了安妮，就在她准备离开的时候。安妮把胸针别在她胸口，她们之间的接近再一次偷走了她的呼吸。

 

**你难道就从没有想过吗？**

那就简单了，她想，缩短这个距离，当她抬头看着安妮的时候，胸针的重量使得那沉重感又增加了一些。  **她真漂亮** ，安在安妮说到安全感的时候想，是的，她很安心，她和安妮在一起很安全，即使就在这一刻她那温柔的感觉足以把她活活烧死。

 

“我会想你的，”她这么告诉她，她没有别开视线。

 

“我会想你的，”安妮回应道，但她在后退，他们之间的距离越来越大，很快就到了离开的时候。

 

***

 

 

 **当你想起我** ，安妮在分开前说，而这就是安所做的，在湖区的旅行中，想着她的眼神，她嘴唇的一部分，还有安渴望把手指穿过去的紧紧卷曲的头发。

她想要亲吻安妮，在她们抵达后不久后，她决定了。她此时非常确定。只是想看看是什么感觉。她 **一点也没有爱上她** 。

 

也许没有，谁知道呢。

 

***

 

 

也许她一点也没有爱上她，但她们在去小屋前在树林中漫步时，阳光洒在安妮的脸上是件非常美好的事情。

 

她们独自在小屋里，安妮蜷缩在炉火前（尽管炉火已经够暖和的了，安当然感到温暖，脸红）。但没有比现在更好的时机了。 她说话前咽了咽喉咙。

 

“那天……我们在我客厅，你说，嗯，暗示说你……”

 

她再次结巴了，在安妮的注视下发傻，但她仍勇敢地继续。

 

“想要亲吻我。然后你好尴尬，但其实你不必尴尬。因为我没有被吓到。”

 

这是个谎话——她 **被** 吓到了，只是一点，但是这种害怕被其他更迫切的事情所掩盖。

 

“真的吗？”

 

安妮握住她的手，在她面前跪下，安稳住自己，颤抖着吸气，闭上眼睛，等着安妮的双唇落在她的唇上的感觉。但取而代之的是，安妮把吻印在了她的下颌上，温柔的，轻盈的吻轻巧得难以忍受。

 

她吻向安的手，然后，是手背，手掌，手腕。

 

此时安颤抖起来。尽管她有种种缺点，但她从未想过自己是那种会颤抖的女人，然而她就在这里，像一根弓弦一样颤抖着。

 

当安妮吻住她时，指尖在她的下颌上，像一支歌。

 

开始很清亮，极其温柔，安在旋转，或者也许是房间在旋转，再次亲吻她几乎是很难的，因为她脸上绽放的笑容。她已经很长时间没有体会到这种恰当的感觉了，也许是从来没有体会过，她的心怦怦直跳，皮肤通红，她的手在安妮身上移动，感觉到她上衣的丰富织物，她头发的光泽。

 

（安发现她的手指和安妮太阳穴处的卷发完全吻合。就像她的嘴唇和安妮的完美吻合一样。）

 

***

 

 

安在过去的29年来都没有怎么想过亲吻这件事，但现在，这是她唯一能想到的事情。安妮在那天下午离开后（在接受了她的晚餐邀请之后，在另一轮亲吻后，安的背压在门上），安回到她的房间，头晕目眩，数着分秒，直到她可以再次吻她。

 

（只是有一点坠入爱河。）

 

***

 

 

晚餐后，在烛光之下，安妮问她是否愿意做她的伴侣。与一个月前相比，安对这个词有了更好的理解，她对这个问题的紧张部分来自于人言。 她不想拒绝安妮的任何请求，尤其是当她的手扣在她的大腿上，她想腰给她全世界。

 

尽管，她不能给她这个——不完全是，还不是现在。

 

安妮对她结巴的回答很失望，她能看出来，所以她尽最大的努力挽救。

 

“与其现在答应你，我们能不能再等六个月？”

 

“六个月？”

 

“嗯，这不是，这不是和提议一样吗？在所有情况下，双方充分考虑一切——”

 

安妮的笑容点亮了房间，她那张惹人注目的脸上绽放着大大的笑容，安感到如释重负，头晕目眩。

 

“我可以等这么久，只要我有理由抱有希望。”

 

安妮的手贴着她的脸颊，轻轻地抚摸着，安再次在手掌之下非常无助。

 

“我觉得你有所有理由抱有希望。”

 

安妮倾身向前，吻她，安靠近她，全神贯注，她想要她，或者说她认为她想要，但是当安妮的手向上抚摸的时候，对于她疼痛的欲望来说，还是太多了，尽管她的一部分想要它——非常想要——她退开了。安妮停下来，非常担心，哦，她现在这么做了，她毁了一切，不能给这个女人她想要的，她是个傻瓜，该死的傻瓜。

 

 安妮和约翰离开了，之后安哭了，确信她毁了一切。

 

***

 

 

她安妮发现她的时候，她是个眼泪汪汪、满脸通红的一团糟，坐在地板上。

 

“我以为你不会回来了，”她承认，嗓音因为抽泣而支离破碎，但安妮蹲在她身前，在安的不安全感爆发的时候擦去她的眼泪。

 

“我太害怕我可能再也见不到你了，”她抽噎着说。

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为昨晚。因为我没法给你你想要的。”

 

“这些需要时间，”安妮说，吻过她的额头，她的脸颊，她的眼角——她的眼泪——然后她们的双唇相遇了，安的世界再次恢复正常了，只是一点点。

 

她们继续亲吻，安妮指引着她到沙发上，躺下。吻加深了，变得更加饥渴，安双腿间的疼痛回归了，这次安妮的手游走得更深入，她没有停下，而是分开双腿迎接她。

 

安妮的指尖轻轻地触碰着她的大腿内侧，安很快发现自己在蠕动，试图靠近那只灵巧的手。

 

“求你，”她低语，安妮听从了，手指摸着她的缝隙，按了一下又引起了她的另一个声音，她不太确定她以前是否发出过这样的声音。

 

现在她沉重地呼吸着，当安妮滑进一只手指的时候她喘息着，不是因为疼痛，而是因为渴望，她把她拉进另一个吻，更深，更饥渴，臀部向后推挤着她。

 

“我爱你，”她吐息，也许现在告诉她这些还为时过早，但是她无法停下，她迷失于此，迷失在安妮的怀抱里。

 

她的胃里有火焰，在她的血管里，她想要尖叫出声，但接着门开了，在她注意到发生了什么之前，她们都跳了起来。

 

***

 

 

她应该害怕差一点就玩脱了，但之后，她所能做的就是笑。

 

“我们上楼吧？”她问，安妮同意了，她带着她们跑上了楼。

 

安妮很快把她放在床上，这个姿势她已经准备好了——别人的打扰并没有平息她内心的火焰，她感觉只有安妮可以做到这一点——她再次吻了她，阳光透过窗户照射进来。

 

安妮的手再次滑进她的裙子，然后很快两根手指进入了她，手指弯曲的方式近乎太过完美，她的大拇指在她身上摩挲，这种方式使得安无法控制她发出的声音。

 

她觉得这种感觉越来越强烈，一种紧绷的感觉在她的身体里蔓延开来，然后一阵阵的愉悦感压倒了她，她不得不在安妮肩膀上抑制住叫声。当那感觉过去后，身体感觉四肢松软。她又笑了起来，一种与众不同的不受控制的笑，安妮也笑了，移动着躺在她旁边，安握住她的手，抚摸着手背。

 

“你还好吗？”安妮问道，安看向她。

 

“我好的不能再好了，”她说，“我很好，非常好，很开心。”

 

安妮的脸绽放出同样光彩照人的笑容，安在想为了让这个女人的脸上保持这样的笑容，她会不惜一切代价。她把安妮的手拉近，放在胸前。

 

“我们可以再来一次吗？”她问，脸色通红，拇指轻抚着安妮的手背。安妮咧嘴笑着，嘴唇印在安的脖子上，下颌上，耳朵上，她低声说，“亲爱的，没有什么比这更让我喜欢的了。”

 


End file.
